parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 9
Here is part nine of James Graham's fourth movie spoof of Sally Acornhontas. Cast * Pocahontas - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) * John Smith - Knuckles (from Sonic) * Governor Ratcliffe - Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) * Meeko - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) * Flit - Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) * Percy - Meat (from Shnookums and Meat) * Chief Powhatan - Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) * Grandmother Willow - Granny (from Looney Tunes) * Nakoma - Brandy Harrington (from Brandy and Mrs. Whiskers) * Kocoum - Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) * Kekata - Sultan (from Aladdin) * Thomas - Squidward Tentacles (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Wiggins - Puss in Boots (from Puss n Boots and Shrek) * Ben and Lon - Chip and Dale (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) Transcript *to: Exterior, Jamestown, dark rainy day. *Chip: All right! This one’s ready to hoist! *Dale: Two on each side. Ready now, push! Watch it, it’s slipping! *Chip: Come on, lads, it’s only a little picket fence. *Dale: Steady, steady! *Chip: There you go! *Squidward Tentacles: That’ll keep everything out, eh, Knuckles? Something wrong, Knuckles? *Knuckles: What? *Squidward Tentacles: You’ve been awfully quiet the last few days. *Dale: Oh, he’s just mad that he missed all the action. *Squidward Tentacles: Ah, don’t worry, Knuckles. You’ll get your chance to deal with the Indians. *Dale: Yeah, we’ll take care of them like that we did last time, eh mates? We shot ourselves an injun Or maybe two or three *Chip: All right, you howling nutter, get to work! *Dale: Come on, Chip. It’s just a little fun. *Chip: Oh sure, we’re having loads of fun. Right, look at us. No gold, no food, while Robotnik sits up in his tent all day happy as a clam. to: Interior, Robotnik’s tent. *Dr. Robotnik: I’m doomed! I should be wallowing in riches right now and I haven’t seen so much as a speck! It’s got to be here somewhere. Where could it be? I’ve mined the forests and the hills and swamps, and nothing! Why can’t I find it? What am I overlooking? *Puss in Boots: Ah! Gasps I… I… I made it myself. *Dr. Robotnik: Take that silly… Of course, the Indians! Puss in Boots, why do you think those insolent heathens attacked us? *Puss in Boots: Because we invaded their land and cut down their trees and dug up their earth? *Dr. Robotnik: It’s the gold! They have it and they don’t want us to take it from them. Well, I’ll just have to take it by force then, won’t I? to: Exterior, Jamestown settlement. *Dr. Robotnik: You there! Where’s Captain Knuckles? *Dale: Well, he’s… gone! *Chip: Aye, your singing must have scared him off. *Dr. Robotnik: Well, then go get him, for heaven’s sake! *Dale: What if we run into the Indians? *Dr. Robotnik: That’s what guns are for, now arm yourselves and get moving! to: Exterior, Powhatan corn field, day. *Wallace: Sally Acorn! You should be inside the village. *Sally Acorn: We’ll be all right. *Brandy Harrington: We’re gathering food for when the warriors arrive. *Wallace: Don’t go far. Now is not the time to be running off. *Sally Acorn: Yes, father. *Wallace: When I see you wear that necklace, you look just like your mother. *Sally Acorn: I miss her. *Wallace: But she is still with us. Whenever the wind blows through the trees, I feel her presence. Our people looked to her for wisdom and strength. Someday, they will look to you as well. *Sally Acorn: I would be honoured by that. *Wallace: You shouldn’t be out here alone. I’ll send for Officer Dibblem. Exits. *Brandy Harrington: All right, what is it? *Sally Acorn: What? *Brandy Harrington: You’re hiding something. *Sally Acorn: I’m not hiding anything. *Brandy Harrington: Sally, you can tell me, I promise I won’t tell anyone — enters until Brandy gasps Sally, look! It’s one of them! I’m going to get— covers her mouth. *Sally Acorn: What are you doing here? *Brandy Harrington: Mmm?! *Knuckles: I had to see you again. *Brandy Harrington: Mmm! *Officer Dibble: Sally! *Brandy Harrington: Mmm! *Officer Dibble: Sally! *Sally Acorn: Please, don’t say anything. Quick, this way. *Brandy Harrington: But— and Knuckles exit. *Officer Dibble: Brandy, where is Sally? *Brandy Harrignton: I… I haven’t seen her. *Officer Dibble: Sally can’t keep running off. It’s dangerous out there. Tell her that. She listens to you. *Brandy Harrignton: Huh, sure she does. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs